


Oremus High School

by OnlyLittleMe



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: (not supernatural style angels and demons), Alternate Universe - High School, Angels, Dark Past, Demons, Dragons, F/M, High School, Internalized Homophobia, Les Misérables References, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Sirens, Theatre, Warlocks, Werewolves, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyLittleMe/pseuds/OnlyLittleMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott arrived at Oremus Campus to start his senior year of high school. He expected to have a normal, slow, boring year. He didn't expect a friendly mermaid hybrid or an intuitive secretary. And he definitely didn't expect to fall head over heels for a flirty siren hybrid.</p><p>But no matter how hard he tries, Scott still can't seem to escape his past as he tries to create a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mystica High School](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/223810) by Jackie. 



Fuck! I'm gonna be late!

I jump out of bed, groaning. I glance at my alarm clock. Fifteen minutes until school starts. I pull a shirt over my head and gently push my wings through their holes, wincing a bit as they bend the wrong way. I do the same with my old leather jacket and then pull a pair of faded jeans out of a drawer.

I give myself a once over in the mirror as I pull them on and grab my hair gel, using just a bit to make it look good. I swing around the corner, hopping as I pull on shoes and fly down the stairs. Not gonna have time to eat, either. Damn it! Hungry Scott plus first day of school equals not good.

I open my mouth to say something to my aunt, who's standing at the counter. She points at my bag. I close my mouth and grin. It's sometimes awesome to have a telepathic aunt.

"Thanks!" I grab my bag and run out the door, launching off the porch easily. As I fly, I look at what she packed for me. Ten bucks for lunch or something. An energy bar, which I eat. I reach down to the bottom and grab the note. _'Side Pocket. Love you.'_ It reads.

Curious, I reach around the side of my bag and see breath mints. Thank God for Aunt Win.

I chew two and start descending as the school comes into view. When I reach the ground, I tuck my wings and do a quick roll landing, a trick I came up with after my knees buckling every time I landed. I catch my balance and look around look up, seeing I'm not late, but instead the campus is buzzing with kids.

While I casually (and maybe a little bit insecurely) brush myself off, I see a group of muscular guys and curvy girls, very obviously the Pops, looking over at me, impressed. I turn away quickly. Not getting involved with them again. Let's start a set of rules.

_Rule one: No Pops._

"Hey!" A cute, blonde, short girl bounces up to me, smiling. "That was really cool!"

I blush slightly. "Thanks..." "You're new here, aren't you? I'm Kirstin, call me Kirstie. Siren-mermaid-human. You?" She fires off, one after the other.

"Yeah, I'm new. Scott. Werewolf-angel-human. Nice to meet you, Kit."

She gives me a weird look. "Kit?"

I shrug. "It's easier."

She shrugs too, then grins.

The bell rings and everybody starts towards the giant arch leading to the school buildings.

"Where are you going first?" She asks excitedly.

"Um..." I look at the papers that Aunt Win gave me. "The main office."

She nods and then loops her pinky around mine, startling me slightly. She tugs me towards the arch, grinning. "C'mon!!"

::

"Here you go!" Kit releases my pinky and I smile at her.

"I hope you have a great first day! Hey, during lunch, a few of my friends and I get together at the campus cafe. You wanna come with? It'll help you get used to everything quicker."

I nod, grinning at her eagerness.

"Okay, see you later, then!" She skips off, waving. I grin again and wave back, then push the door open, entering the office.

"Scott Hoying?" The secretary asks without looking up.

"Yes ma'am." I answer.

She looks up, seemingly surprised. "Ma'am?"

I nod, nervous that I already screwed up. Maybe she isn't a she? Or is she a they? Or a he? Or--

She smiles and breaks off my train of thought. "Call me Amy, hun."

I nod again, less nervous, more relieved.

"You need your schedule?" She smiles at me, a genuine smile. 

"Yeah, and I think I had a... um... a 'tour guide' or something?"

She nods absent-mindedly, shuffling through files behind the desk. She pulls out a paper and hands me it.

"Here you go. Oh, and hun, Kirstie's a keeper."

I feel my face go red. "Um, I...I..."

She cuts me off. "As a friend or a partner. She's probably the nicest girl on campus."

I smile, once again relieved. "Thanks, I guess."

I sit down in one of the giant plush chairs and look over my schedule.

_DAY 1: Choir                       900-1020_

_Choir                        1030-1150_

_Lunch                       1150-1240_

_Anatomy                   1240-1400_

_Ancient Malik            1410-1530_

_DAY 2: English                     900-1020_

_Realms History          1030-1150_

_Lunch                        1150-1240_

_Drama                      1240-1400_

_Advanced Statistics   1410-1530_

::

I hear the door click as it swings open. 

The most feminine looking guy I've ever seen struts in and damn. 

He walks up to the desk, asking something and I stare openly at his wings. Amy answers his question, pointing at me. 

I snap out of it and stand up as he turns around. 

"I'm Scott." I say awkwardly. 

"Mitch." he says, giving me a once over. I look away, insecure about being studied. 

"Let's go." He says, pushing the door open again. 

"Ciao, Amy! C'mon, cutie!" 

I blush horribly and scramble to follow him. 

::

We walk through the school in silence, only interrupted by him saying that "so-and-so's classroom is there". 

After a bit, I break the silence.  "So... lemme guess." 

We stop walking and I look at him. Flirty, dark wings, human figure... "Siren-demon-human?" 

He nods, surprised. "On the nose! My turn!" 

He looks deep in thought for a minute. "Angel-human-something?" 

I nod, grinning. "Werewolf." 

He gives me a weird look. "Angel and werewolf? How does that work?" 

I sigh. "They kinda cancel each other out. I can curse, but I still believe in God. I've got the wings, but the full moon drama." 

"So... how does a full moon work?" 

"I Shift, but I keep the wings. Well... sometimes. The angelic part and the demonic part cancel each other out. So I'm a human in a wolf's body. But sometimes I have wings." 

He nods, seeming to understand.  "Cool." 

We walk a little more. 

"Question. How bad are the Pops here?" 

He gives me a confused look. "Pops?" 

"Popular kids. Pops." 

He pauses and grunts as he leans against the heavy doors. I help him and push them open, letting us out onto the school grounds. "Ah. Um... not that bad. I mean rumors, spitballs, nothing bad. Well last year some kid got hazed because he meddled in the wrong neighborhood." He looks at me meaningfully. "If you know what I mean." 

I nod. Mitch shows me around the rest of the school (which is HUGE) and then sees that we have another, like, 15 minutes until lunch starts, so we sit at a table outside, talking. 

::

The bell rings, dismissing everyone and Mitch looks at his phone to check the time. "Woah! I gotta go, sorry. I'm meeting Trav in five. Can we talk later, though?" 

I nod, a little disappointed, but hiding the fact. 

"'Kay. Bye, Scott!" I wave as he flounces off, catching everyone's attention. 

Oh yeah, I'm meeting Kirstie and co at the cafe.

I get up and head towards the other side of the campus.

As I walk up to the cafe, I see everybody there looking at me curiously.

Starting to freak out because I don't see Kirstie, I sit down at an empty table and pull out my phone. I plug my headphones and turn on my music.

I tune into the music and tune everything else out.


	2. Kirstie

"Oh. My. God! Did you see the new hottie? He must be part angel, with those wings." I hear Lucy say.

New?

Hot?

Wings?

Angel?

Here?

Alone?

Sounds like Scott.

I grab her arm. "Where is he?" I say, maybe a little overdramatic.

She looks at me, looking both concerned and a little disgusted at my forwardness, but pulls me outside, pointing at a hunched figure.

Sure enough, it's Scott in his leather jacket, slouching on a chair.

I run over and ruffle his hair up, grinning.

"What the f--oh, hi, Kit."

Lucy gives me an incredulous look as he stands up and wraps his arms around me. She glares at me and I stick my tongue out at her from Scott's bear hug.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to..." She trails off, popping a hip seductively as Scott lets go of me.

"Scott." He fills in for her. She smiles flirtatiously.

"Scott. I'm Lucy." She says, placing a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder. She 'accidentally' knocks something off the table, saying "oops" innocently. Bitch, please. She bends over, 'looking for it' and wiggling her ass around in the air, right in front of Scott.

Every single guy (who's not gay) stares very openly at it, but Scott is looking everywhere but at the wiggling, jiggling, ass in front of him.

He eventually looks over at me pleadingly and I suppress a grin.

I hold my hand out to him as a lifeline. He grabs it gratefully and I pulled him away from Lucy's show, into the safety of the cafe.

As I shut the door behind us, Scott starts  laughing. I join him and we get weird looks from the other kids. Whatever.

"C'mon," I say as I manage to slow down my laughter.

Scott follows me over to the table that everyone else is at.

We sit down across the booth from Kevin and Avi, silencing conversation and I clap my hands together, pulling everyone's attention away from him.

 


	3. Scott

"Okay, so this is Kevin, Avi, Esther, and Jeremy." Kit says, pointing to each person in turn.

"Everyone, this is--"

"Scott." Kevin finishes for her. Confused, I look at him. He taps the side of his head with one long finger. Ah. Sorcerer. Got it. Kit rolled her eyes, though.

"Thought it would take you longer before you showed off. Really did, Kev." She shakes her head, mock-disappointed, and hands Jeremy a couple of bucks. Jeremy grins and pockets the money, blowing her a kiss teasingly.

She shoots him an evil look as he looks over at me.

"Nice to meet you, Scott." He smiles and I'm impressed. Kirstie is a lucky girl. I smile too and then leave them to talk for a bit.

"Same goes." Avi says. I do a quick double take because of his voice, which is deeper than the best bass I've heard. Bet he'd be great at singing.

I grin as I'm pulled into a huge discussion about gender roles that Jeremy, Kit, and Esther are having.

::

"Hey, sorry about earlier." I hear Kevin say.

I turn back to him, away from the debate.

"No problem. My aunt pulls that over on me all the time."

"It's just, when you feel someone new, you want to explore, you know?"

I grin again. "Yeah. I'm not telepathic but still, I can, quite literally, smell emotions."

Kevin nods as if this were perfectly normal.

We sit in silence for a minute, listening to the to the debate at the other table.

"So what are everybody? I know you and Kit, but what about everyone else?" I ask Kevin.

He looks back at me. "Jeremy is just a brilliant human, and Avi and Esther..." I get what he means as he looks over at them.

"I think I know, but we're not supposed to, are we?" Kevin shakes his head.

I project a thought to him, cocking an eyebrow. _'Dragons?'_

Kevin startles slightly but raises both eyebrows affirmatively. Ah.

"I'm not gonna read you, so you can count on that, but I want to try and figure out what you are."

I nod, grinning. Kevin looks at me, trying to figure me out. Which I will say isn't easy, considering I'm both Holy and Unholy at the same time.

A look of -- well, I guess -- confusion covers Kevin's face.

"Angel..." He says, starting off.

"Human..." I nod again.

"...and werewolf?" He asks hesitantly.

Shocked and awed, I nod again.

"Wow! How do you know?"

Kevin shrugs, but I know he's pleased.

"Wings, angel. Hands, human. And your eye color and your senses, werewolf. You were talking about smelling emotions, and I know you were listening to that table talk across the room. I was too." Kevin smiles sheepishly.

Amazed, I look at him and suddenly I feel Kit lean on my shoulder.

"What did he do this time?" She asks, then looks at Kevin. "What did you do to scare the poor guy?"

I smile broadly and answer her. "Nothing, Kit. Just blew my mind. And don't make some smartass comment about the fact that 'he's telepathic, so he should be able to'."

She opens her mouth, then closes it. "You've known me for literally less than a day, but it seems like you've known me for years!"

I smirk. "Das ma job, gurl!" I drawl in a horrible Valley accent, making them all laugh.

I have a good feeling about these new friends I've made. Maybe it might not be a nightmare this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters are kinda short, but I'm making the basic idea that every chapter is a different POV. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Mitch

I land lightly on the grass and startle as the warning bell rings immediately, not giving me any time to find everybody.

As I walk by the office, I remember Scott, the new kid. I don't know why, but I've been thinking about him nonstop.

I shouldn't be! I have a boyfriend! One that was pissed when he found out that I flirted with Scott, but a boyfriend none the less!

I shake it off as I head to Choir. Scott is in Choir.

But certainly not this Choir. That would be too coincidental.

I push open the doors and see Miss Vicki sitting at her desk. She looks up at the sound of the doors and smiles when she sees me.

"Ah! My gorgeous tenor! I've missed you!" She stands up and we hug.

She graduated from Oremus Institute the same year I was a freshman at Oremus High. She had helped me train for Choir and I helped her with her Education Credits.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Great! We got a new, expanded program for kids who want to be in Drama too! I assume you'll be there?"

I nod and smile. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I grin and take my seat at the edge of the tenor section.

Everyone trickles in slowly, and then a burst of last-minute kids came in when the bell rings.

Soon enough we have our (roughly) forty person choir assembled.

Miss Vicki raps her wand on the edge of her desk, getting everybody's attention.

She smiles at someone in the corner. A very tall, very blonde, very Scott person. "Everybody, this is Scott, our newest member. I expect each of you to treat him as a friend and also as Choir mate."

Nods and murmurs occur around the room she smiles at him. "Now, Scott if you could sing for us to know where your range is...?"

He does, singing Panic! At The Disco's 'Death of a Bachelor' and slaying it.

Afterwards, the whole room is silent.

I start clapping slowly, the routine for initiating a new member. Slowly, people join me, speeding up the tempo gradually, until it sounds like a thunderstorm. Scott is ushered up the aisle to his seat. Right across the aisle from me. He smiles and shrugs awkwardly and I nearly laugh out loud and that adorable action.

Miss Vicki cuts us off mid clap and raises her eyebrows, impressed. "Y'all haven't lost your touch," She says jokingly, then steps around her desk to the edge of her little stage.

"Okay, who are the Section Leaders this year? If your name is called, you know the riff raff." She winks, causing groans.

Scott looks at me, looking confused.

"You riff," I whisper.

He nods and she looks over to the two beat boxers we have, John and Kevin.

John whips up a drumroll, and Kevin mimics his voice speaking through a walkie-talkie. "A-and the B-b-ba-bass Section Leader is..." Miss Vicki takes a deep breath and calls out, "Avriel Kaplan!"

He stands up from the front row and sings a ground shaking riff at the bottom of the register.

John starts up another drumroll after the applause. "The Baritone?" Kevin growls. "Scott Hoying!"

No. Way. The newbie is the section leader? Scott stands up and riffs perfectly, and I (along with half the choir) am in shock.

The other half of us is going nuts for the perfect riff that he delivered.

Drumroll again. "Theeeeee Altos?" Kevin swings his voice. "Samantha Breno!" She stands up and sings. Not the strongest, but the most in-key and the sturdiest singer.

More clapping, and another drumroll. "The Sopranos?" Kevin sings in an opera voice. I see Kirstie and Avi roll their eyes and I grin.

"Kristen Maldonado!"

She stands up quickly. "It is Kirsten," She sings. Everyone laughs.

Miss Vicki blushes. "Sorry! Forgot to change the transcript again,"

More applause and another drumroll. "The Ten-ors!" he hits two high notes, one flat, one especially sharp, and I (along with every other tenor and soprano in the room) wince.

"Mitchell Grassi!" She exclaims, excited. I stand up, riffing masterfully and then sitting down with a flourish.

All my friends laugh and I grin.

::

Miss Vicki starts talking about possible opportunities for activities.

I raise my hand. "You said something about Drama-Choir work?" She nods, her face lighting up.

"You can audition next Friday for roles. We will be doing Les Miserables. If you don't secure a main role, you will still be in the production as an extra and is part of the choir."

Many an excited face turns to disappointed one, but mine lights up too.

The bell rings and Miss Vicki calls over the noise, "If you're auditioning, remember that this is not a high school production, this is an Oremus Campus production, so you will have competition! Good luck!"

I snag a copy of the audition booklet on my way out, already knowing who I'm auditioning for. I wonder who Scott's going to be...


	5. Scott

As I fly home, I flip through the auditions pages, wondering who I'll audition for.

Not that I have anything against cross dressing, but the girls' rolls are out. I'm just too...manly?...broad?...big?

So... Marius, Jean Valjean, or Javert.

Not Marius, Kit said she and Jeremy were trying out for Marius and Cosette. (Romantics.) (Just kidding, I love them.)

Javert is just...too much of a dick, truth be told. I couldn't pull it off.

Jean Valjean it is!

My voice is good, I act kinda like him already, and I could grow some scruff if need be.

Perfect!

Now to practice for a week straight.

Well, and I have the weird captain on the docks as an add-on role, but I can roll with that.

 

I wonder who Mitch is gonna be...


	6. Mitch

Auditions!

Fun. *sarcasm*

I join Kirstie, Avi, and Jer over be the edge of the stage.

"So, who are you guys trying out for?" Kirstie asks. "Jer and I are trying out for Marius and Cosette."

"I'm trying out for Javert. His songs are awesome." Avi rumbles.

They look at me curiously. "You don't know?"

I hum one of my songs quietly.

Kirstie listens for a minute, then smiles and joins me. "...when hope was high and life worth living..."

Jeremy looks at me, impressed. "You're trying out for Fantine? Hair and all?"

I nod proudly, then turn to the stage to see some burly guy get rejected for Jean Valjean. Makes sense. The rejection, not the tryout. 

 


	7. Scott

I cover Kit's eyes playfully.

"Guess who-oo?" I squeak.

"Hm... George Clooney?" I laugh as I uncover her eyes and hug her. After joking around, she asks, "Jean Valjean?"

I nod, then notice a familiar figure standing at the head of the line, just ahead of our group, but... in a dress?

"Is that Mitch?"

"Yeah, he going as -- wait, how do you know Mitch?"

"He was my tour guide on Monday." I say, still watching his silhouette. She quiets for a moment.

"You're crushing, Scotty boy."

"No, I'm not!" She nods. "No!" She nods again.

I give up. "Okay, maybe a little. But he has a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend who uses Mitch as a callboy and drinks. A lot."

She frowns a little as she watches him. "We've tried to get him to break up with Travis, but Mitch insists that he's a good guy. I'll let him try to help, but the moment Travis hurts him, oh-ho-ho, he's dead as a doornail."

She looks back to me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't've told you about that. It's his tale to tell."

I nod, understanding, but a bit frustrated that I can't know the whole story.

We watch as Mitch scales the steps up the side of the stage and walks into the spotlight without flinching or squinting. 

 


	8. Mitch

"Hello, Mitch. Who will you be auditioning for today?" Mrs.Smyth asks.

"Fantine and Eponine." I answer.

I see her eyebrows shoot up and Miss Vicki grin next to her.

"You are aware that those are traditionally women's roles?"

I nod, smirking.

"Then show us what you've got, Mr.Grassi." I grin and bow jokingly.

I see Kirstie signal for me to cut it out.

I stand up, sobering up. _C'mon, think sad things. Dead cats. Friends moving. Travis drunk._ Suddenly, my body feels like it's filled with lead. _Works every time._

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by..." I sing on auto pilot, viewing my audience discreetly.

I see Scott whisper in Kirstie's ear. Wait, how do they know each other? Never mind, I'll find out later.

I see Travis in the corner of the auditorium, talking to someone.

I know he was going to come to 'support me' (probably just wanted a blow backstage), but I -- Wait. Who the fuck is that? The burly guy that got rejected. Travis kisses him full on the mouth and then smiles.

I look away, tears in my eyes, and realize that I'm at the end of the song.

Mrs.Smyth sees the tears in my eyes and must assume that they're from the song.

"Mitch, I'm afraid that I have to... give you the part. Congratulations, and I will see you on Monday." She smiles.

I walk off stage to one of the prep rooms, barely holding myself together. I slump down under the sink and let loose a sob that racks my body. I cry and cry until I hear the door open with a click. I clap my hand over my mouth and and control myself.

"Mitch?" I hear the person say. _Scott._ I launch myself out of my hiding place and into his arms.

Surprisingly, he catches me, and slowly sits us down on the floor.

I lean on him, crying. 

 

After I've calmed down, he murmurs, "What was it?"

"Travis," I hesitate, but I give in.

"He fucking came to cheer for me, and then fucking kissed another fucking guy right in fucking front of me who was fucking auditioning for the same fucking show! I'm done with him! He's not crawling back to me this time!"

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"That felt surprisingly good." I smile sadly up at him. "Thanks for letting me cry and rant on you."

He smiles back at me. "Thanks for letting me know. I don't think I deserve--"

"Shush." I cut him off, but I don't really think he's mad about it.

We sit in peace for a bit.

Then the question I've said to only three other people escapes my lips.

"Scott, I'd really like to be your friend. Can I?"

He half-smiles and nods. "As long as we can hang out more."

I nod too.

"How about tonight at Kirstie's? It's a weekend, so we can practice the play, too."

He chuckles and nods.

"Sure." He helps me up and we walk out, my arm tight around his waist, securing me in this world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after next chapter, there are going to be a lot of updates (all pretty short) bunched up together. I'm sticking with the idea of one POV per chapter. Sorry if it gets redundant!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comment possible ideas for what's haunting Scott! (No, I still haven't figured that out.)


	9. Kirstie

I see two figures walk out from backstage.

Mitch and Scott. Thank God nothing happened.

Mitch pulls out his phone as they walk, texting someone.

I feel a buzz in my pocket. Ah.

**M: We need to talk. Ur house 2nit?**

 I lock eyes with him and nod as they leave the theater.

It must be bad if he went to the prep rooms crying and 'we need to talk'.

I'll have to see.


	10. Scott

We leave the theater and Mitch pockets his phone. 

"Mom says yeah." 

I pull out my phone and text Aunt Win. 

**S: Hey, can i stay at a friends house over the weekend?**

Moments later, an answer. 

**W: Who?**

**S: Kit. Remember her?**

**W: Yes and yes. But if I hear about you being late on Monday, you're grounded for three weeks.**

I smile. 

**S: Wouldn't dream of it. Thanks!**

**W: No problem. How did auditions go?**

**S: Got the main part!**

**W: Great! Have fun!**

I turn off my phone and pocket it. 

Mitch is already hovering in the air and grabs my hand, pulling me into the air. 

I smile stupidly, my heart fluttering in my chest. We fly up in the air. 

"So, where're we going?" 

He lets go of my hand and flies up into the clouds. 

I gasp indignantly. I shoot up after him and roll over onto my back, floating in the clouds. 

"Asshole!" I yell, but the smile on my face isn't helping my case. 

Mitch laughs, drops down to me, and flips over, spreading his wings out slightly. 

We glide together, side by side, for a bit. 

::

Mitch dips through the clouds to check how far out we are from Kit's (for the fourth time) and stays under the clouds this time. 

Suddenly I'm being pulled through the thick layer of clouds by my leg. I wince slightly at the pain, but I ignore it. 

As Mitch comes into view, I pout at him. He rolls his eyes at me, but grins. 

I follow his pointing finger towards a triangle of houses. 

My eyes are instantly drawn to the one surrounded by a forest, with a giant lawn bordering the lake in the middle of the three. Oh my god. 

"Don't tell me that's your house," I whisper, and I don't think he hears me. I look over at him to see him... studying me? Why would he be looking at me? 

Kit would say he looks 'lovesick',  but I'm the one that gets all lovesick over someone. Nobody gets lovesick over me. I'm just not someone who people love. I thought I was, at one point, but I've realized that I'm not. 

 

After a long moment, Mitch clears his throat and looks away.

"No, that one's for sale. Thought you might wanna look at it."

He points at the other two in turn. "Those are Kirstie's and mine." 

Kirstie's is immediately on the water, surrounded by sand and rocks on the sides. Mitch's borders the beach, surrounded by sand on one side, but borders the woods on the other. 

Mitch pulls a piece of paper out of his back pocket and hands it to me, avoiding my eyes. "Here you go." I unfold it and look it over. It's the description of the house. I smile awkwardly and take a picture of the house quickly, then slip my phone back into my pocket. 

I grin at him and wrap my wings around my body, plummeting towards the water. 

Just as I feel myself nearing the surface, I snap them open, spinning towards the water.

I glide level with the surface, laughing as my nose runs through the water. I pull up, looping and diving through the air, still laughing at Mitch's expression. 

"C'mon!" I call. 

He rolls his eyes and joins me. 

My mouth closes into a smile as he swoops through the sky. I watch him fly and twirl in the air. 

_I could stay like this forever. Live in this moment. The wind in my hair, flying through the sky, seeing the sunset, watching a gorgeous guy-- Wait! What the fuck! Why am I thinking like this?! I can't, not after last time. Just... no._

_But Mitch doesn't_ _seem_ _like that._  I argue with myself.

I shake it off. I'll ask Kit about it. She knows Mitch better than I do. 

I dive towards her house, waving at Mitch. 

"C'mon, slowpoke!" He glares at me and I grin.

I roll onto her porch and tap on the sliding door, startling her as she walks past. 

She opens it and waves of her sadness hit me. I almost stagger backwards at the force of it.

I wrap her in my arms silently, without even a greeting and I feel her lean into me.

"You wanna talk about it?" She shakes her head. "Not until Mitch gets here..." She mumbles. 

Mitch lands lightly outside the door. 

"Scott, what the -- Kirst? What's wrong?" 

She waves her hand at the freezer and I instantly run over and retrievee ice cream.


End file.
